Friends with Benefits
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: [AU] Kurt and Adam go to a bar in New York to try and get Kurt over his ex and meet Blaine Anderson there. Badboy!Blaine. Written for copperstown's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

'I still don't know if this is a good idea, Rachel,' Kurt said, while checking his outfit in the mirror one last time. 'I really don't want him to think this is more than just going out as friends-'

'Stop worrying so much, Kurt,' Rachel interrupted, smiling fondly at her best friend while practically dragging him away from the mirror. 'Adam knows you're nothing more than good friends. You're not leading him on. We just both want you to find somebody nice. A potential boyfriend, maybe? You can't keep sulking about Chandler-'

'I'm not sulking about Chandler,' Kurt snapped. 'He cheated on me. There is nothing to sulk about.' Rachel shrugged, just as a knock was heard on the door of their New York apartment.

'Oh, there he is,' Rachel giggled. 'Have fun, love.' She stood on her tippy toes to kiss Kurt on his cheek before gently shoving him towards the door. Kurt glared at her over his shoulder before opening the door and standing eye to eye with Adam.

While Kurt wasn't at all in love with him, he couldn't help but noticed Adam looked quite good in his skinnies and V-neck t-shirt. He grinned at Kurt.

'Hello,' he chimed cheerfully. 'Are you ready to go?' Kurt just nodded, grinning back. Adam's smile widened and he hooked his arm into Kurt's, pulling him out of his apartment. He quickly waved to Rachel before closing the door behind him.

'Come on, Kurt,' he winked. 'We're going to get your some tonight.'

About twenty minutes later Kurt and Adam stepped into a very crowded, bright lighted room. Some kind of unfamiliar punk music was sounding loud, the bass making Kurt feel like he was vibrating from head to toe. It took him a way too long time to realize there was actually a band playing.

There was a stage set up in the far off corner of the bar, surrounded by a surprisingly big crowd. All the boys on stage were wearing torn skinnies and their shirts were more like shreds, barely covering their skin. They all looked fairly attractive, in Kurt's opinion but his eyes were pulled to the lead singer and guitarist.

It was a man about his age, maybe a little older. A few black curls fell in front of his extraordinary eyes, accented by black eyeliner. His slightly tanned chest looked _delicious_ from where Kurt stood and he had a fantastic ass in those tight pants. When he let his eyes wander back up to study the man's face some more, he realized he had been caught staring. The hazel eyes were staring right back at him, his pink lips drawn into a smirk. Kurt felt heat rise to his cheeks and lowered his gaze, simply listening to the man's fantastic voice filling the room.

'Do you want something to drink,' Adam's smooth voice sounded in his ear. Kurt nodded in reply and Adam left, leaving Kurt alone in the huge crowd. The band on stage had apparently been playing the last song, because the lead singer, the man Kurt had been checking out, was screaming in the microphone.

'This was it for tonight, guys-' He was cut off by the crowd moaning in disappointment, some mockingly and others looking quite seriously bummed by the news. 'I am Blaine Anderson and we are the Blackbirds. Thank you guys, you've been a fantastic crowd tonight!' Under loud applause he and his band disappeared backstage.

'I've got you some cocktail, the house's specialty. Is that alright?' Adam's voice was back in his ear and Kurt nodded, refraining from telling him he preferred to actually know what he was drinking. He had only just taking a sip when another familiar voice sounded behind him.

'Hello, you…' Kurt turned around to see the lead singer of that band, _Blaine Anderson_, standing right in front of him, lust visible in his eyes. 'That is some _amazing_ piece of ass.' He winked at Kurt, who blushed.

'My friend is more than just a piece of arse,' Adam snapped, making Kurt feel rather uncomfortable for some reason.

'Shut your mouth and go back to where you came from,' Blaine replied, glaring back at Adam, before turning his full attention to Kurt.

'But _damn_, baby,' he said, and Kurt jumped when he felt Blaine's arms sneak around him, his hands slipping inside his pockets. 'I would love to take that home with me tonight.' The last sentence was whispered seductively in Kurt's ear and he shivered involuntary but Blaine had already pulled back, typing away on his phone, which happened to be the same as- Wait a minute…

'Did you _steal my phone_,' he yelled incredulously. Blaine glanced up to wink at Kurt before sliding his phone back in his pocket.

'There you go, darling,' he whispered before departing. Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from the slight swing of his hips… _damn_…

'What a dick,' Adam exclaimed but Kurt wasn't listening. He had taken his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contact list and finding what he had been expected.

_Friend with benefits _

It was followed by a phone number. Kurt quickly sent a text to him, which was replied to almost straight away:

_To: Friend with benefits_

friend with benefits? Really? Couldn't come up with anything smarter? – K

_From: Friend with benefits_

_You didn't seem like the 'fuck buddy' kind of guy. – B_

Kurt smirked, feeling bold as he replied one last time, before shoving his phone back in his pocket for the rest of the night.

_To: Friend with benefits_

_You'd be surprised, Blaine Anderson. - K_

* * *

**So, how was that? :-)**

Like? Dislike? Hate? Love? Let me know! :-D 

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Or maybe leave a review? :-)**


	2. About Friends, Texting and Coffee Orders

**A/N I have decided that now I finally have more time on my hands, I'll continue this drabble and turn it into a fanfiction! I have a lot of idea's for this so let's begin our journey!**

* * *

Adam kept sulking for the rest of the night, actively bumming Kurt's mood. He planned on only dancing with his friend for the rest of the night but he eventually chose to dismiss that idea because he got so sick of Adam's complaining.

'Kurt, you should just delete that guys number.'

'Kurt, you should press charges. I mean, he stole your phone.'

'Kurt, I don't trust this _Blaine_-guy.'

'Kurt, he's totally not your type and can only mean trouble-'

'Okay, Adam, _stop_.' Adam's mouth snapped closed when Kurt cut him off angrily and he looked completely abash. 'Who are you to tell me what to do?! I've known you for like a month and you think you have the right to dictate me what _my type_ is?! You know what? I want to go home.' Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Adam, just as a loud, upbeat song started playing, and the people around them on the dance floor started jumping on the beat. Adam seemed overwhelmed.

'B-but- I'm sorry, I guess,' he stuttered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Take me home, please,' he demanded. Adam surprised him by glaring right back at him and taking his phone from his pocket, typing in a number.

'You know what? If you want to go home, you can get yourself home. I'm staying here. I'll call you a cab but you'll pay for it yourself. If you want to whore yourself out, go ahead. But I'm not supporting that choice.' Kurt was already practically slamming his way through the crowd before Adam was finished talking, tears of anger filling his eyes. As soon as he came outside and cool air filled his lung, he leaned against the way, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. Who did Adam think he was? He liked Blaine. Yeah, he stole his phone for a few seconds but handed it right back after he put his number in it. And who knows? Kurt might have something for the bad boy type… After Chandler a friend with benefits seemed like the perfect idea. And who was Adam to judge him for that, even calling it 'whoring himself out'?!

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when a taxi stopped in front of him. He quickly stepped in, greeted the taxi driver and took out his phone.

**One new message: Friend with Benefits**

Kurt curiously opened the text.

_From: Friend with benefits_

_Hmm, is that so? Well, then I'd love to get to know you better. We have to be friends to be friends with benefits, after all. -B_

He smiled and quickly typed out a reply before pressing send, leaving his phone in his hand, soon after feeling it buzz with Blaine's reply.

_To: Friend with benefits_

_Seems like a good idea to me, Blackbird. What do you suggest? –K_

_From: Friend with benefits_

_Ah, I like that nickname. ;) I don't know, maybe… somewhere central in NY? If you tell me your coffee order I'll meet you there with coffee. –B_

_To: Friend with benefits_

_Eh, Central Park? ;) It's Grande Non-fat Mocha. –K_

_From: Friend with benefits_

_I'm just going to ignore your extreme amount of sass there and say: yes, Central Park sounds good to me. Let's say, tomorrow around… four? –B_

_To: Friend with benefits_

_Four sounds good to me. See you then, Blackbird. –K_

_From: Friend with benefits_

_See you then, hot stuff. X –B _

Kurt shook his head, blushing as he shoved his phone back into his pocket just as the cab was pulling up at his apartment complex in Bushwick. He thanked the taxi driver, handing him his money, plus a tip and stepped out of the car, ready to drop down on his bed and sleep as soon as he set foot in his apartment. It had been a long night.

* * *

The next day Kurt had spent all of breaks texting Blaine, shamelessly flirting. He had brushed off Rachel's questions with a simple 'I'm going to bed' the night before but he knew that once Rachel got a proper hold of him, he'd be questioned. But right now his mind was stuck on Cloud Blaine. He wasn't falling in love, or something. He knew better than to fall in love with a boy whose phone number was in his phone under the name _friend with benefits_. But he was interesting and he captured Kurt's attention. Especially with the way he seemed so though and crude when he met Kurt but he was so different when they texted. He seemed much kinder and joked a lot. Apart from the occasional flirting, it was like Kurt was texting one of his best friends.

During lunch break, which Kurt spent outside to avoid obnoxious Rachel's and enjoy the warm weather, taking out his book and starting to study, Kurt's phone buzzed again and not to his surprise, it was a text from Blaine.

_From: Friend with benefits_

_I'm really looking forward to our little friendly coffee date and I'm really trying to wait until then but I can't help but be curious. Can I ask you something? –B_

_To: Friend with benefits_

_Go ahead, Blackbird. –K_

_From: Friend with benefits_

_What kind of school do you go to?_

_To: Friend with benefits_

_I'm at NYADA. That's New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. –K_

_From: Friend with benefits_

_You… got into NYADA? I… wow, that's great, Kurt. I mean, I heard it's really hard to get in. –B_

_To: Friend with benefits_

_It is hard to get in but I guess I'm just really talented! ;) But you are too, Blaine. You have an amazing voice and a lot of charisma. I bet you would have gotten in on the first try if you ever auditioned. What school do you go to? -K _

It took a long time for Blaine to reply and Kurt was already on his way to class when his phone buzzed again.

_From: Friend with benefits_

_Yeah… I'm not going to any school, actually. I… Things didn't work out the way I wanted them to when I came to NY but… hey, I found awesome friend and we started the Blackbirds, so I'd say I quite succeeded. –B _

_I'd say you quite succeeded too, Blackbird. –K_

* * *

**A/N A lot of texting this chapter but next chapter will be our boys' little coffee date! Excited? I know I am! I have big plans for this, even though it only started out as a simple drabble! Let me know what you think? :-)**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**


End file.
